MY LITTLE PONY TALES
by BeautifulCatwoman2009
Summary: My little pony tales was one of my favorite shows to watch as a kid. Well since their were only a few shows, I thought why not make a fan fic about this show and include details to show what should happen next I hope you like it if not its ok.


MY LITTLE PONY TALES

Well after going back on my child hood memories I thought what the heck and made some of my own fanfic episodes of this show just for kicks

THE NEW STUDENT

The Rocking Beats(Melody,WindChime,Half Note, Tuneful and Lullaby) take a break and relax in Melody's kitchen for some refreshments and T.V.

Well guys, it's been 2 weeks after the battle of the bands; we should start on a new song- Melody

Are you sure we should be practicing more, Melody? – Half Note

Yeah it was only a contest -Harmony

Oh come on you guys don't you want to show all of pony land what were made of and show who we can really be?-Melody

YEAH! REAL ROCKING ROCK STARS!-Tuneful

After all... _WE MAKE SWEET MUSIC YOU AND I_!–Melody said and they all cheered on

The next day, the little ponies were having a conversation on the bus while heading to school.

Oh, I hope their will be other musical contests this year.-Melody

I agree. The more, the merrier. –Sweetheart

But we all know who's the best of the best are!-Patch

THE ROCKING BEATS!!- They all shouted and giggled until the bus stopped in front of the school

Sheesh these kids today always in a hurry.-The bus driver shakes his head.

As the ponies were sitting down at there desks while miss whatever had began to ask the ponies to settle down. From a distance, Ace stared at Melody with loving eyes while Teddy wakes him up with a spit ball.

Today class, we going to learn about commas in sentences but first I would like you all to know that we have a new student going to be in our class.Would you care to come in now? - Miss Hackney

I hope it's not another girl- Teddy whispered then hit on the head by Patch

There enters a raven haired pony boy with white streaks at the end of his tale and mane. He also has a guitar as his symbol. His outer body color is dark tan and his eye color was brown.

Everyone meet Goth umm is that your real name young man? - Miss Hackney

All the girl ponies awed and looked at Goth as if he was a god. Some blushed espically Sweetheart which mad Teddy very angry.

Yes it is.-Goth

As soon as he walked down the aisle, he looked upon all of the ponies but only one kept looking at him more and that was Melody. Goth looked at her for a moment as if he seen her before.

Goth why don't you tell something about your self? - Miss Hackney

O.k. My parents own the local music store not far from here, and I have two younger siblings. I'm a musician and I play the electric guitar in my band …

Metalloid.-Melody said

Yes how did you know?-Goth

Well you guys won second place at the Battle of the Bands; you were great-Melody

Now I remember you. You're the lead singer of the Rockin Beats-Goth

Ahem! well now that we are all acquainted lets start and Goth you will sit near Starlight and Bright eyes.

They both giggled and Goth looks at both of them but stares more at Starlight.

Ace starts getting upset and then looks at Melody as she sighs as if she's in love which she was.

Class had ended and all the girls ponies wanted to leave with Goth but he kindly refused their offers which made them sad. Melody stood behind with disappointment but Ace came up to her.

Hey Melody, you want hang out after school at the ice cream shop? – Ace

No thanks Ace I'm going to my house to practice for the contest –Melody

She leaves and then all of Ace's adoring fans start day dreaming about Goth and walk away making Ace is no longer the prince charming.

Ace walks into the ice cream shop where the pony girls are chatting away.

Starlight, this could be a great opportunity for you to talk to Ace if you know what I mean! - Bon Bon

What? Now?-Starlight

Listen, the way to getting to Ace is through talking about his problems.-Bright Eyes

Yeah just look at him ever since Goth came in, he's been pretty gloomy about how much he's loosing his charms and attention to the ladies especially Melody.-Clover

What can I do, I mean he hardly likes me-Starlight

True but if Melody starts showing more and more that she doesn't like him, who's going to be left for him to consider a true friend?-Sweetheart

Ummm who?-Starlight

YOU!!-All the ponies said

Ok ok! I'll talk to him-Starlight said and walks slowly towards Ace with her little heart beating louder and louder every moment.

Hey Acey!

Ace looks up and walking in is a well known popular snobby pony named Sapphire. She has a gem as her symbol. Her hair color is green and her body color is violet. Her eyes are blue like the sapphire gem itself (hint her name). She enjoys to breaking an entry with her looks and gems surrounding her making her look appealing and beautiful. To other girl ponies, she's more of a shallow girl and selfish than Melody.

Oh no!-Sweetheart whispered

Not Sapphire; she saodhas an even bigger crush on Ace than Starlight –Bright Eyes

Thanks for the update, Bright Eyes-Bon Bon

Well it's true. I've been listening to latest school gossip.-Bright Eyes

Oh, hi Sapphire.-Ace

Why so blue?-Sapphire spoke as if she didn't know; is that new pony Goth bothering you in any way?

No it's just what's so great about him?-Ace said and was getting ready to leave.

You are the most popular pony boy in school and most athletic, what does Goth have… nothing. He's just in this school it so happens to be true that he was expelled from his last school for flirting with a lot of pony girls and failing in all of his classes. Maybe you can show more that your far better than him and it wouldn't matter anymore-Sapphire

They actually expel boy ponies for flirting around with a lot of girls; that's crazy!-Ace

Well that's what happened.-Sapphire

The other pony girls were listening in and were getting very concerned

Suppose what she says is true about Goth.-Clover

Like whatever she says is true. - Starlight

Well Acey, maybe there is something I can do; you know you have my every attention on this matter.-Sapphire

Thanks. I'll think about it. –Ace

Any time, sweet prince -Sapphire giggles as she thought to herself (With Melody out of the way,I'll be the most wanted pony girl in school with the cutest most popular pony guy as my new boyfriend.)

Oh while you're here, would you like an ice cream banana smoothie? It's on me-Starlight

Well we have those in my limo outside Ace, as well as video games too-Sapphire

Wow, really that sounds cool.-Ace

Come with me.-Sapphire leaves

Hey umm Ace. You'll keep in touch on that free smoothie?-Starlight

Yeah sure later Star.-Ace

Sapphire looks back and gives an evil smirk and leaves.

Starlight sighs as well as the other girls and continues to work.

She'll never give up Ace without a fight – Bon Bon

But I do.-Starlight sighs

What?-The girls were shocked and amazed at Starlight's response

What do you mean Starlight? I thought you truly like Ace!- Sweetheart

I do but he likes Melody a lot and he considers me just a soccer ball team mate; we're not meant to be guys.-Starlight pouts and continues with her work.

The ponies looked at each other with sad faces and continued eating their ice cream sundaes.

Goth walks around the corner to his family music shop. Melody follows him and sees where he was going.

She hides in the bushes and sighs with wonder what he is really like.

What cha doing Melody?-Teddy

Melody gets startled

Oh hum hi Teddy-Melody

Sneaking up against the new comer Moth huh? –Teddy laughs

His name is Goth and I'm not sneaking. I just uhhhh happened to be around this area that's all-Melody

Yeah as if you had a crush on him rigggghtt? - Teddy

She blushes than leaves

OK if you'll leave now I'll tell Goth why you're here!-Teddy

You do and I'll tell every one about your little secret-Melody

Ok ok sheesh- Teddy

Didn't think I would remember did you? Two can play at blackmail so if you keep your mouth shut, I will too. –Melody

They both leave at the same time.

Melody enters the music shop and meets the owners.

Hello Welcome to the Hip Music Shop, can I help you?-Goth said with his eye closed and opened to see Melody

Oh….. Hi. - Goth speaks with no hint of care inside

Hello Umm my name is Melody.-Melody said calmly

Two small ponies come in and started playing around with the instruments. One pony had wings as a symbol; she had blue eyes, light pink hair and her body color was peach. The other pony had an arrow as his symbol; he had purple eyes, darker green hair and his body color was light pink.

Angel Cakes, Baby Cupid! Stop playing with the instruments!-Goth yelled

Oh these are your brother and sister? – Melody said

Uhh yes they are.-Goth

I have 2 younger sisters -Melody; they can be a hoof full of mischief (she laughs a little then stops)

Yes they can.-Goth; well aren't you going to buy something?

Actually I don't have any money. I just wanted to see you-Melody

Well you have nothing to buy then go on your merry way out!-Goth

GOTH! Is that any way to treat a customer- Goth's mother comes in. She has a leaf like crown with a gold heart in the middle as her symbol. Her name was Venus. Her hair color was gold, her body color was gray and her eyes were green.

I'm sorry for my arrogant son's manner but if there is nothing you like then you are free to leave.-Venus said

Melody leaves and over hears Venus' yelling

If I didn't know any better, I think that contest has gotten over your head-Venus

That has nothing to do with it and besides I'm not mad; it's just... I want to be left alone- Goth walks away.

Oh Goth, I wish you could let the past behind you -Venus

I wonder what's wrong with him.–Melody

The Rockin Beats were busy practicing there new song and Melody comes in.

Where have you been we started practice 20 minutes ago?-Wind Chime

I'm sorry guys; my head hasn't been here today-Melody as she sighs near the microphone

They all looked at each other puzzled at Melody's behavior.

Sapphire looks away with envious eyes and tells the limo driver to head home.

The next day Ace walks in and thinks as he looks at Melody through a song. As he sings, he starts to day dream through the song about being with Melody on a date.

_Melody, Sweet Melody. You're not like other pony girls_

_Your eyes shimmer like the night sky and stars shine even in your curls._

_How will I tell her how I feel inside?_

_She's the prettiest pony I see through my eyes_

_Every other pony girl likes me cuz of what I do and I'm good at anything_

_But she only ignores me _

_She's the light that blinds the dark_

_I wish she could see what's inside my heart._

_How will I tell her?_

_How will I tell her what she means to me?_

_When I see her I can hardly think_

_Even when she starts to sing,_

_She's the pony of my dreams._

_Yeah it's true she may like someone else but I can't give up on her_

_Because there's something about her that I can't see in no other!_

_How should I tell her?_

_When can I tell her?_

_How she means to me_

_Melody... Oh sweet Melody_

_You're the pony of my dreams._

_You're the pony of my dreams_

WATCH OUT ACE!! –Patch as she kicks the ball towards him

Huh?-Ace gets beamed with the soccer ball and everyone laughs

Are you ok?-Melody asks as she offers to pick him up

I'm fine thank you-Ace smiles and awes at her (while looking at her, he admiring her as if she was a goddess).

Well if you're ok then I should be going. Melody then lets go making Ace fall.

Huh?! (shakes his head) - Ace walks angrily away then he meets up with Sapphire

Was it something I said? –Melody

No, it wasn't Melody; don't you know how much Ace cares about you at all?-Bon Bon

What are you talking about; I thought he cared about Starlight-Melody; and even if he does care about me, I'm not interested in any pony boy that cares only about sports.

Well if you plainly see that Star is the one that cares for Ace and he doesn't really only care about sports; (they start walking to class) so what type of guy to be with any way?-Bon Bon

Someone more like Goth, he's so mysterious and very charming and he's the lead member of his band just like I am- Melody

And rude don't forget that! -Bon Bon; come on Melody, the guy is a complete jerk; he practically talks to any one even pony girls that tried to talk to him.

Maybe he's just shy. It is his first week here. – Melody

At Gym Class, Melody starts working out her moves as if she was on a stage then Sapphire throws a basketball at Melody to wake her up from her day dream. Melody's friends looked at Sapphire with angry eyes and go see if Melody is alright.

Melody! Are you ok? - Ace comes in from practicing

Goth, is that you?-Melody said

Ace drops her and he walks away.

What's his problem?!-Melody said

Though I truly agree what he did wasn't very nice but you must see he cares about you more than Goth. -Sweetheart

I agree.-Bright Eyes

Maybe I should be nicer to Ace. – Melody

What good that will do, I mean he's practically Sapphires new pet!-Starlight

Don't remind me; uhh that pony is such a snob.-Melody

Well I know what I am but what are you? Hmmm what describes Melody, oh! A loser!-Sapphire. She starts laughing as well as her friends

If she was such a loser, then why did she win battle of the bands?-Patch

I guess the audiences were stupid enough to actually pick the Rockin "off" Beats-Sapphire

Why don't you be like leaf and fly away somewhere and leave us alone! –Patch

Oh this coming from a orphan tomboy like yourself? What did you do to have parents, shoot a soccer ball at them? - Sapphire

Why you SHALLOW WITCH!!! Nobody talks to Patch like that! – Melody charges in and tries to attack ut Ace comes in.

Ace! what are you doing? – Melody

Protecting my new girl friend thats what I'm doing!-Ace

WHAT!!!SAPPHIRE IS YOUR NEW GIRLFRIEND?!-Everyone

oh Acey! your a real prince to come rescue me from these commoners.-Sapphire

But Ace why you would rather be with her? - Starlight

Why do you care?-Ace

Because she's very mean and she even hurt Patch's feelings!-Sweetheart

Oh yeah what do you guys know about feelings especially you Melody!-Ace said enraged I'm tired of your petty feelings. You obviously care more about yourself

That's not true. I care and love my friends. I thought for a moment we were friends, well I guess I was wrong to even think of being friends with a jerk like you!-Melody runs off crying.

Aww Melody! Wait!-Ace

Just let her go Acey, we don't need her silly feelings get to you. She doesn't like you and you shouldn't like her. She just can't handle the truth about herself anyways.-Sapphire

Keep thinking like that Ace and you'll never know what Melody really feels inside-Bon Bon

The girls walk away which leaves Sapphire and Ace alone.

Well that's that now come on we have still the rest of school to take care of -Sapphire comes up to Ace about to give him a kiss but Ace refuses.

You go on ahead I have to be alone for a bit-Ace

Ok boyfriend-Sapphire starts giggling and walks away

What if he starts liking Melody again than you?-one of Sapphires friend said

Impossible; nobody leavess me!-Sapphire; I'm practically a pony goddess in this school. All the boys want me to be there girlfriend.

You're right!-one of Sapphires friend spoke then they all start laughing

Ace then starts to walk around and then he meets up with Goth. He starts to charge in and he attacked Goth

WHAT IS THE MATTER WITH YOU?-Goth

Taking away my only chance with Melody, that is whats the matter. Ever since you came here, I almost asked her to be my girl. Now she likes you more than me. –Ace

What? Why would she like me? I've been trying to avoid her for days.-Goth

What? Why? Melody is the most beautiful, nicest, pony in the whole world-Ace

Well that's nice coming from your state of mind but she really isn't my type. Besides she's so full of herself and thinking about boys when she should be concerned about her work. She pretty much is the kind I really want to stay away from.-Goth

She does care about her work and singing! And she did so by winning the Battle of the Bands! and being the lead to the school play!-Ace

Ok ok sheesh.Well if you really care about her then why keep it all inside?-Goth

You wouldn't understand.-Ace

Try me. In my last school all the girls liked me for what I do than for who I am. Why I left was that my last girlfriend broke my heart by spreading lies about me just because I was talking to another girl pony for just a moment. She didn't even wanted me to explain. - Goth

I thought you got expelled because of flirting with a lot of girl ponies and failing in all of your classes.-Ace

Wow! The rumors have gone to all other schools as well. Actually my ex- girlfriend was the principal's daughter so she had access to the permanent record file and made it seem I failed all my classes. -Goth

Sorry to hear that. I thought they weren't serious about a fury in a pony's corn –Ace

That's scorn.-Goth

Oh right.-Ace

Ace, stop and think of what you do with yourself. Better yet look behind you-Goth walks away

Ace?-Melody

Melody?-Ace; Oh my gosh how much did you hear?

Every word from both of you.-Melody

Ace blushes redder and redder and he was speechless.

She starts giggling.

So you thought it was pretty silly huh?-Ace

No. Its just your reaction right now is so very, very cute. -Melody and she goes up to him and kisses him on the cheek

Ace starts getting dizzy then falls on the floor with hearts spinning around his head.

Oh Ace are you ok?-Melody

I am now! YEAH!!-Ace jumps up and starts running around with happiness.

Goth smiles and starts walking in while Melody and Ace look at each other for a while.

The next day Sapphire starts talking about how much its official about her and Ace until a slam of the school doors shocked the other fellow ponies.

Sapphire turns and she was shocked to see. Ace and Melody coming in together with their tails tied together.

ACEY?! What is the meaning of this?!!-Sapphire

Well this "means" me and Melody are boyfriend and girlfriend-Ace

Bye now. - Melody said as she walks with Ace down the hallway

I guess Sapphire's not only spoiled but she's a big fat liar too-Teddy cried out and everyone laughed

I'm not fat-Sapphire blushes and runs off.

Well this is a new start for Melody and Ace huh?-Starlight

I agree.-Goth

Goth! hello..-Starlight

Hello to you, fair maiden-Goth then grabs Starlight's hoof and kisses it.

Oh wow!-Starlight blushes

Well at least Starlight's not bummed about Ace liking Melody.-Bon Bon

I think we all know why.-Bright Eyes explains as she points to Goth and Starlight

The pony girls laughed. From one area while Starlight talks to Goth.and in the other Ace kisses Melody on the cheek.

The End.. for now

I hope you liked this story... hopefully I will make other My Little Pony Tales Fanfics.


End file.
